<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Usual by thekingslover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631826">The Usual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover'>thekingslover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, barista joe, customer nicky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>None of Joe’s smiles or laughs or well-wishes work on Nicky. He comes in with a frown, says nothing more than his order to Joe and a quick grazie before he all but sprints out the door.</p>
<p>It’s maddening.</p>
<p>(coffee shop au)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Usual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my nickyjoe tumblr sideblog, monicashipsnickyjoe. Main is thekingslover.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe has a part time job as a barista to help support his income as a freelance artist. He doesn’t mind it, really. It’s a nice excuse to get out of the house for a while, and he’s made friends with his coworkers and most of the regulars.</p>
<p>Joe knows he has a way with people, that his wide smile helps them relax, that his booming laugh is contagious. Which is why he finds one particular regular so infuriating.</p>
<p>None of Joe’s smiles or laughs or well-wishes work on Nicky. He comes in with a frown, says nothing more than his order to Joe and a quick <em>grazie</em> before he all but sprints out the door.</p>
<p>Joe wouldn’t take it personally, some people are just like that and it doesn’t mean anything - except Joe’s seen the way Nicky orders when it’s Booker behind the counter. Joe has peeked out from the back room, before Nicky has seen him, and caught sight of that beautiful, soft smile that brightened Nicky’s whole face. Nicky has always been handsome, but with that smile… Yet the moment Joe made his presence known, pushing open the door, that smile vanished.</p>
<p>It’s maddening. Joe is much friendlier than Booker.</p>
<p>“Don’t ask me,” Booker said, when Joe tried to get information from him.</p>
<p>When he asked his other co-workers Andy and Quynh, Andy just laughed.</p>
<p>Quynh was kinder, “He’ll come around.”</p>
<p>But after weeks of failed <em>How are you’s</em> and<em> You’re looking well’s</em>, Joe is feeling entirely defeated when the bell on the door chimes and Nicky enters. </p>
<p>Joe still forms a smile, it is his job after all, but it’s fake. Instead of his usual warm greeting, he offers a polite, “Hello.”</p>
<p>Nicky’s frown deepens.</p>
<p>Joe sighs. He hadn’t exactly been expecting a hello back, but <em>something</em> would be nice. A grunt, at least. He punches Nicky’s order into the cash register. “The usual?”</p>
<p>Nicky nods once, curt.</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>As Nicky withdraws his wallet, Joe turns to start his cappuccino.  He’s done little more than set the cup, when a voice from says from behind him, “Are you well?”</p>
<p>Joe turns. There’s no one else in the shop. That had to be Nicky. And he’s looking at Joe. He’s not holding a phone. Still. Joe points at himself. “Are you asking… me?”</p>
<p>Nicky nods, curt again. His face scrunches up like he’s in pain as he says, “You don’t seem like yourself.”</p>
<p>It’s the most he’s ever said to Joe. “I… It’s not… Well…” He’s so taken aback, he doesn’t know what to say. Worse, Nicky is looking right at him, and it’s the first time Joe has been under the laser focus of those eyes like oceans. Joe’s treacherous heart picks up speed, and his brain fills up with fantasies of Nicky looking at him like this all the time. Joe’s fingers itch for charcoal.</p>
<p>“Joe?” Nicky says, and Joe’s stunned again. He thought Nicky didn’t know his name.</p>
<p>Surprised, and suddenly, unbearably happy, Joe lets out a laugh.</p>
<p>Now, Nicky’s the startled one, eyes widening, back straightening.</p>
<p>“I am well, my friend,” Joe tells him. Nicky knows his name, and that makes everything easier. He can’t help his usual smile now. “I’m sorry to have worried you.”</p>
<p>Nicky relaxes, and, to Joe’s great pleasure, starts to smile in return. “I am glad. I did not like seeing you unhappy.”</p>
<p>Joe’s heartbeat is out of control now. He feels his lips take on a flirty edge. He can’t help it. “Oh?”</p>
<p>Nicky’s cheeks tint pink and he glances away. “I-I… That is…” Sharply, he looks up again, a fire burning in his eyes. “Joe -” Too soon he stops himself, and buries his head in his hand. Under his breath, he mutters what sounds like a string of curses in Italian. </p>
<p>It’s all terribly adorable and endearing, and any irritation Joe has ever felt for Nicky entirely disappears.</p>
<p>He can’t believe how wrong he has read this situation. Nicky doesn’t hate him. He’s just <em>shy</em>.</p>
<p>“I’ll get your cappuccino,” Joe says, and does. He grabs a pen from the counter and scribbles his number on a napkin. When he faces Nicky again, Nicky is holding himself very straight and still.</p>
<p>“Joe, I know you are an employee, so please stop me if this is unwelcome,” Nicky says, speaking quickly. He’s staring at the counter between them. His face is gradually reddening. “But I would very much like to… to… ask you to…”</p>
<p>Joe sets down the napkin and the cup. He slides both into Nicky’s line of sight. </p>
<p>Nicky must see the number because he gasps. He looks up at Joe and relief softens all of his features. His smile quirks wider. </p>
<p>“You are a saint,” Nicky says. He runs a hand through his hair, messing the short strands so that they stick out in all directions. “I was certain I had ruined this.”</p>
<p>Joe leans his hip against the counter. “I think you’re doing okay.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Joe hums. Nicky has wide shoulders, Joe didn’t notice before. And long fingers, as he reaches for the cup and the napkin, touching both gently, like precious treasures.</p>
<p>“How long have you wanted to ask me?” Joe looks at him and wonders. How much wasted time?</p>
<p>Nicky shrugs and says, “Since the moment I first saw you,” like it’s nothing at all.</p>
<p>Joe melts into a puddle, already half in love with this man.</p>
<p>“Call me tonight,” Joe says.</p>
<p>The smile Nicky gives is nothing like the one he gave Booker. It is mischief and hope and promise all in one, and it is all for Joe.</p>
<p>“Tonight.” Joe points. “I mean it.”</p>
<p>Nicky laughs, and it’s the best sound Joe has ever heard, so soft, like a happy sigh.</p>
<p>“I promise,” Nicky says. He crosses his heart. “No more waiting.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>